Why am I here?
by jeldridgeg08
Summary: Tali David contemplates the events that led her here. But where is here? 1st in my new guardian angel series, completely AU, Minor character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them for this story.

Writing a new series of one-shots containing Tali and other characters. If you have any ideas you want to see I am all ears.

Tali died and was given a special job. But what events led to her death. The story of what happened told from her point of view. 1st in my Guardian Angel series

As I sat, looking down on where I used to belong, I contemplated the decisions I made that inevitably brought me here. I believe it all started 5 weeks ago, with an argument between me and my sister, Ziva.

5 weeks earlier

"_Tali, you do not understand." Ziva's voice echoed through the house, trying to make me realise what she was doing. Gesturing with one hand, her other in a sling until her shoulder got better. _

"_What don't I understand, Ziva. You killed someone. You let Abba turn you into another version of himself. You let him turn you into an emotionless soldier that will never question him. Why?"_

"_It's my job, Tali."_

"_You're 17, you don't have a job. You finished at the IDF. You can't go into Mossad."_

"_My job, Tali, is to protect you. I'm your sister, and I don't actually have a choice about whether I join Mossad or not. You think I want to do that"_

"_I don't know what you want to do anymore, I feel like I know nothing about you." The tears fell from my eyes, falling down my face. Ziva's demeanour softened. She reached out and wiped away the salty drops from my face and pulled me into a one-armed hug. She held me while my body shook with sobs, whispering comforting words to me. We stood there for a while._

"_Tateleh, what are you really afraid of?"_

"_I don't want to lose you. You already got shot once, what if you're not so lucky next time. Next time it might hit your chest or head, not your shoulder" My voice was muffled but she heard me. Ziva tilted my head to look at her._

"_You are not going to lose me, ok, Getting shot was faulty judgement and I promise I will not be doing that again"_

"_Kay."_

Present time

I never actually asked what Ziva was supposedly protecting me from, but I know now. She and Abba had a deal. If she joined Mossad and started training young, he would leave me to do what I wanted to. It's sweet actually, I'm just sad I realised too late. After that argument I rarely left Ziva's side, only when Ari came to visit. I even slept in her room, like I used to when Ima and Abba were fighting. I didn't like it when they fought. Ari found it amusing, as always. A week ago, Abba wanted to talk to Ziva alone, I sat outside his office and heard it all.

1 week earlier

"_No Abba, you promised." Ziva's outraged shouts could be heard by my hiding place in the cupboard by the door._

"_Well Ziva, the situation has changed, you are needed. You leave in 2 weeks." Abba was using his this-is-final-so-don't-try-to-argue voice, but as usual, Ziva didn't care._

"_No, I don't want to go yet, you said I have another month."_

"_There is no reason why you cannot complete this mission."_

"_I got shot in the shoulder, my clavicle was shattered. It hasn't healed yet; the doctors said I need at least another month. I can't go."_

"_You will do as I say. If you hadn't been so careless you wouldn't have gotten shot. I will not waste time because of your incompetence."_

"_My what? It wasn't my fault I got shot by my team mate. I am not going to Cairo." The slap that followed will haunt me forever. I left before I heard the rest. When Abba left I went into his office. My strong sister was on the floor bleeding and crying. I laid next to her and held her until the tears stopped._

Present time

I was glad I could help her; she didn't deserve what he did. I made her stay in bed until she was healed. Or I went with her to make sure she didn't get hurt again. That was why I went out that day. Ziva wanted to go see her friends, I went with her. I went into the Cafe while she sat outside. I can still remember the destruction as I watched from the roof.

Yesterday

_There was rubble and smoke everywhere. I couldn't see. It took a while before I realised that I should be in pain. I wasn't, I felt fine. Looking down, I saw that my feet weren't on the ground. I was flying. The shock soon wore off when I heard the screams. Unfortunately, I knew them too well. Ziva. Looking out what was left of the window, I could see my sister lying in a pool of blood and glass. Sadly, from what I could see, the blood was hers. I wanted to call out to her but something stopped me. I watched as she dragged herself up and into the remains of our favourite cafe. She saw something and limped towards it as fast as she could. After she move some of the rubble I could see it, or who. She was looking at me. But I wasn't moving. I was gone; I was looking down as she cried over my lifeless body. I could only watch as she was dragged kicking and screaming to the ambulance. Later in the hospital I watched as she hung on to Ari's shirt as they cried together. I didn't see Abba. He didn't care._

Present time

I was given a job by my new boss. I must watch over my sister, make sure she doesn't get too screwed up. I was told I can see her once. I'm going now. I can't wait.

Ziva blinked in confusion as I appeared before her. The hospital room she was in smelt of disinfectant.

"Zivi."

"T...T...Tali. You're dead but..."

"I am dead; I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that what happened wasn't your fault and that I will always be there if you want to talk." Ziva smiled "You can't tell anyone."

"Not even Ari."

"Not even Ari. I love you."

"I love you to tateleh." And like that I was gone again. I will always be looking out for her; someone has to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid... again. This is going to be difficult.


End file.
